Mom
by KD-writer
Summary: hiccup had a dream about his long missing mother, Astrid had to remind him that she will always be by his side. "there will always be a hiccup and Astrid, always." httyd/hiccstrid AU one-shot.


**Hey** **everyone! this is a little httyd AU one-shot. in this story, valka is** **still** **missing** **valka** **never** **found** **hiccup** **in** **httyd2** **and** **they** **never** **met** , **keeping** **the** **other** **scenes** **of** **httyd2** **like** **stoick's** **death** **and** **drago's** **attack** **on** **Berk** **hope** **you** **like** **it**

 _d_ _arkness.all he could see was darkness,not a glimpse of light,the pitch black color was everywhere, surrounding him from all angles._

 _he couldn't see a thing, didn't know where he was or how the heck he got in here,this nameless place he was in looked like nothing he've ever seen before,well he couldn't see so how to compare?_

 _"hello? is anybody in there?"was all he could utter,he really could use a torch. or a little plasma blast would do the job,but he was alone..where did toothless go?and astrid? where's everyone??_

 _"HELLO!" he said a little louder this time,words carrying a brief hope in them,for someone to hear him and answer his confusion,but his only answer was his own words echoing in his ears.this place and this situation he was in were starting to frighten him,where was he for Odin's sake?_

 _he sighed,he started moving,no idea where,feet pacing with unknown destination, maybe there's a wall, maybe a door, a little exit maybe? he just needs to seach,his pace quickening, running,wishing he could find a door, an exit, a wall with a door, slam into it even! arms reached out for something and ending with nothing,looks like it wasn't a room or anything with walls or doors.what kind of ground is this?was it even a ground? he wished he knew._

 _feeling exhausted from all this running for nothingness, kneeling down, cathcing his breath, a feeling of unease creeping up his chest, making his breathing hitch with every inhale, now he was frightened, really frightened._

 _suddenly and out of no where, a glimpse of light started making itself known, then it started to get more and more blinding, his head shot up, features flinching and eyes closing immediately as a powerful burst of light shot directly to his sensitive eyes, blinking a couple of time to get used to the sudden burst of light, he finally looked up, trying to making out where the light is coming from, he felt relief wash up his body, maybe that was the exit, he could finally get out of this place!_

 _he got up, now the light giving him a chance to make up his hands in front of him at least, a faint smile of hope on his lips and legs moving toward what seemed like an end to this but stopping mid way.._

 _"wait, what the-" there's something in there , but what was it? it was a black figure/thing in that blinding light, it looked like a...a little bed, a cradle..._

 _blinking the foginess out of his eyes, his vision staring to clear itself._

 _yes, that is a cradle but...what was it doing in there?_

 _"so weird" he whispered_

 _but then he decided to give it less thinking and started to move close to it, only to be stopped by sudden baby cries.._

 _"my thor!now where did that come from!" the cries kept going and going , not planning to stop anytime soo-_

 _"hush, baby hush. what is going on? what's bothering my presious little baby? hmm?"said a soft soothing voice, coming from the same source as the baby cries._

 _he was confused, maybe a little more shocked than confused, what is all of this?_

 _beside that little cradle another black figure showed up, now what's that?_

 _but that figure was different, it looked human like,it was moving, walking pacifically, walking towards that cradle, reaching her arms, and judged by her voice and her lean feminine shape, she was a woman._

 _reaching her arms in attempt to hold something.._

 _"shhh, shhhh it's okay it's okay momma's here"_

 _she said holding up a little baby._

 _it was a baby who was crying all this time,but who are these people?what were they doing in here?_

 _the crying came to a stop as the Mom hummed a sweet soft song..._

 _the figures were all in black but he could make out their movements, and it looks like she's cradling the little one in her arms, rocking him back and forth in attemps to calm him._

 _he felt effected by the humming, felt like he was the baby in her arms, the whole hummed song seemed déjà vu to him,but he couldn't remember from where he heard it._

 _the little boy let out a little baby chuckle, which was followed soon by his mom's_

 _"here's my little baby boy, you like that hmmm? you like it when mommy sings you your favorite song, hiccup?"_

 _at the mention of his name ,the said man popped out from his daydreaming, looking with confused eyes at the mom and the little boy before him, was she?...could it be her? could it be his-_

 _"mom.." hiccup said , expressions mixed with excitement, happiness and complete shock._

 _"MOM!" he shouted in their direction, legs moving in a speed he didn't know he had, running toward them like a starving dragon in meal time._

 _"MOM!" he half said, half laughed, how is this even possible? how is this even happening? but that was the last thing hiccup would think about, all that mattered is that his mom was right here with him, just a few more paces, finally he could see his mother, his long lost mother, hug her, feel her soft motherly touches he was craving his whole life. tears of joy glazing his eyes._

 _"come here little hiccup! come to momma!"_

 _"I'm coming mom!"_

 _her slim arms stretched out for an embrace, that embrace no one could give other than her, he too outstretched his arms, the distance between them getting smaller and smaller_

 _"MOM!"_

"MOM!" a high pitched shout came out his throat as he jolted awake, breathing heavily, sweat running down his face and neck.

he scanned his surroundings, realising he was in his room lying in his bed. it was all a dream..

"hiccup?" said a gentle and soft voice, a soft hand placed on his bare shoulder, he moved his head to look at her with his-still-shocked gaze, only to be met with two blue Cristals full of concern.

"hiccup, babe what's wrong?" she said moving one hand up to caress his sweaty cheeks, his face leaned into her touch.

"Astrid, I'm fine. it's just a nightmare, sorry for waking you up milady, you can go back to sleep now."

she looked at him, more concerned. there's no good in his frightened features and his sweaty neck and heavy breathing .

"hiccup" she shifted a bit more so she was sitting properly and in a comfortable way

"you don't look okay, if there's anything that bothering you, then tell me" said Astrid as her hand dropped to his back, fingers moving delicately in soothing circles.

he sighed "it just a nightmare, a bad one"

"you wanna talk about it?"

hiccup's mouth opened and then closed thinking it would be better if he just got back to sleep than keep Astrid awake with him this late time in the night.

"out with it hiccup, believe me, you'll feel better"

he glanced at her to see her encouraging eyes begging him for an answer.

"it's just, *sigh* it's just about mom" his voice trailing off at the end of the sentence.

"you're mom?"

he simply nodded.

"what else?"

"I was in this dark place, and suddenly there was a bright light coming from an angle, a took a pace closer to it, and I saw a cradle."

"go on" she said with an encouraging smile

"there was baby in that cradle, crying. then a women came and took the baby in her arms, rocking him back and forth and humming a sweet lullaby, she was talking to him, and then she said my name, called the baby hiccup. Astrid, I think that baby was me and that was my mom, i-i just wanted to go run to her and embrace her, f-feel her touch just one time, but.." tears were starting to form in his eyes as he finished talking, and then letting them fall shamelessly. Astrid moved a hand to wipe them off his face as though moving his face to look at her.

"hiccup, I absolutely cannot imagine what you're going through right now , I wish I could do more" he felt her other hand squeeze his gently, which he squeezed back with equal affection.

"I know that no one could ever fill this emptyness in your life, no one could ever replace your mother's place, but I just want you to know that you have me no matter what, as long as I'm alive, I'm with you, and I promise to stay this way my entire life" she said kissing his knuckles.

hiccup smiled at the beautiful goddess in front of him, the most wonderful thing that ever happened to him in his whole entire life. she was literally glowing before him.

he found himself gazing at her beautiful sapphire blue eyes, and then her rosy lips.

he leaned in to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, she moaned softly as their lips moved in perfect rhythm.

as they parted he placed his forehead upon hers, still closing their eyes and just feeling the moment.

"thank you... mom" he said, smirking playfully, she let out a soft chuckle before speaking.

"hmm, mom... I like the sound of that"

he chuckled softly, not parting their foreheads yet. giving her a sweet peck on the lips.

"it suits you" he told her as his hand moved to rest on her small baby bump.

they lied together back on the bed with hiccup wrapped in Astrid's arms, with one arm on her belly, listening to her heartbeats and earning himself a few kicks from his child.

Astrid gave him one last kiss on the forehead.

"Sweet Dreams babe"

"you too milady"

and with that,he drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

 **And DONE!! hope you like it!!!**


End file.
